Hollywood Undead Oneshots (ASC)
by danny'sdanny
Summary: ASC All Ships Challenge something me and my imaginary friend came up with EVERY. SINGLE. HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD SHIP. POSSIBLE. what the fuck have i gotten myself into?
1. ASC Info

OK, bitches, this is how it goes. Imma write 22 stories, one for every possible Hollywood Undead pairing, Deuce included. And the 22nd story will be...my favorite, Danny x everyone!

This'll take me awhile so be patient. I promise they'll be shitty and make you cringe.

That's it for now, but bet your ass I'll be quick to post the first story.

P.S. you can find the first one on DeviantArt :)


	2. ASC Camping Love

Danny Murillo put the last bag in his trunk. He was able to find a spare mattress, hoping the others would have their own. Othewise, there would be problems...

Whistling Gangsta Sexy, his theme song, he got in and drove to Johnny and J's place. Once there, he knocked and was let in by J-Dog.

"Hey J!" "The fuck you want, Danny? I was having a Doctor Who marathon!" Danny pouted. "Why are you always in such a bad mood? I was looking for Johnny, where is he?" "Probably in his bedroom jerking off." Poor Dannyboy looked horrified. Nevertheless, he went into Johnny's room.

Johnny was watching porn and was three seconds away from unzipping his slightly-too-tight, maybe, jeans. Danny opened the door and saw Johnny, fast as lightning, close the tab. He raised his eyebrows, but then shrugged and said, "Hey, Johnny wanna go on an adventure with me? I was gonna get the other guys..." "Oh, Daniel, have you ever heard of a phone?" Johnny laughed, "I'd love to."

Turned out Johnny also had a spare mattress, but maybe he should've had more cuz J wets the bed sometimes when tour is around the corner. "Hey, J, would you please join us? You can keep watching on your iPad." "Okay, but don't expect me to wear headphones." Before the outraged lead singer could protest, Johnny came back with the mattress and off they went.  
The next stop was Da Kurlzz's house. The doors were locked and no one answered the door so Danny gave up. Once he was gone, Kurlzz breathed a sigh of relief that Danny wasn't forcing him along. "You sure that's gonna happen?" he asked the psychic he'd been calling.  
"Matty won't be joining us, apparently." Danny sighed. "Let's try Funny."

Funny Man was very excited. "I'd love to come! But why the fuck would I have more than one mattress? Weird." They were two short already! Danny hoped Jordon had some, this was gonna be ridiculous.

Danny asked Funny where Charlie might be. Funny responded, "Ohh, bro, he's out drinking and shit. I'll go, no offense but he's more likely to come out for me than you." Danny huffed but pulled up outside anyway, letting him get out. When he came back, a grumpy-looking Charlie was with him. His eyes lit up when he saw what J was watching, though, so he and Funny sat next to J and watched with him.

They swung by Charlie's house because apparently he had one mattress for use. The situation was still somewhat disastrous, but it would do. Without further ado, Danny drove them all further and further from home until he parked at a forest clearing.

"Get out, everyone!" called Danny. Johnny took a step out, wondering what the hell was going on. The other three didn't notice, they were crying as the Eleventh Doctor regenerated. Danny grabbed the iPad from them. "Fucking Matt Smith! He ruined Doctor Who!" J, Funny, and Charlie scowled. They were hardcore Eleventh fans.

Johnny was still checking it out. He was nervous being out here for no reason. "What are we doing here? Let's go home." Danny gasped, "No! I planned this!" To everyone's horror, he began to unpack a tent and started setting it up.

"Camping! Urban Dictionary says its a great way to strengthen relationships! A little help?" Charlie sighed and told him, "Stop trying to put that pole through the front, there's a little hole it goes through in the back." Funny giggled, but was the only one to find it funny. Pervert.  
The tent went up quickly with Charlie's guidance, and that was when the majority of Hollywood Undead found themselves awkwardly toasting s'mores over a couple lit matches.

Funny groaned, "Move over! I'm not getting anything!" "Hey, watch it!" "God, Daniel, why didn't you bring firewood?" "Yeah! I thought you 'planned' this!" Charlie elbowed J sternly, but the damage was done. Danny's lip quivered. Johnny called him 'Daniel'! That meant he was angry with him. Everyone immediately started apologizing as Danny started to cry. "I j-just wanted to spend time with you guys..." The ended up eating the ingredients.

It was about four when Danny finally calmed down and they started drinking. Danny had brought a bunch of vodka that had been sitting around his house so he could get rid of it.  
Once he was done, Danny screamed, "LOOK, THERE'S A LAKE! LET'S ALL PLAY WATER TAG!" And completely not bothered by the fact he didn't bring shorts, he stripped completely naked and jumped in the lake. J whistled and did the same. Reluctantly, the other three followed.  
They must've been playing for over two hours when Danny cut his foot on a rock, and the others raced to get him a Band-Aid before he started crying again.

The supplies Danny packed kept them busy until 10, and by then he decided that it was a good bedtime anyway. So everybody got into the tent and started yelling. "Three goddamned mattresses," yelled J, "and they're all squished together!" Danny screeched, "You should've brought one, then!" "I didn't have one!" "Then what are you blaming me for?" "For-"

"SHUT UP, KIDS!" roared Funny Man. "The homie Funny Man has you covered, so stop bitchin'! J should sleep by himself, cause he's gay as FUCK-" "Hey!" "-I'll sleep next to Charlie, we'll fit OK and we're best friends so it's not awkward-" "Yet..." "And Danny and Johnny will fit like puzzle pieces, they're like molded to each other." Danny wrinkled his nose. "Ew! Mold!" After J punched Funny, they found that the sleeping arrangements were actually rather well thought-out.

Johnny lay stiffly on then edge giving Danny plenty of room, but Danny grabbed him and held him like a teddy bear as he fell asleep. Johnny mouthed 'help' to J, who just snickered and snapped a picture.

J was just chilling out, sending pictures of Danny being cuddly to Da Kurlzz and trolling 10-year-olds. You know, normal stuff. He spread himself out luxuriously to make the others got jealous, and smirked, enjoying everyone's pain like the sadist he is.

Meanwhile, Charlie Scene was trying to fall asleep cuz J's cackling was getting annoying. But, you know, his bedtime was usually in the AM and so it was kinda difficult. Also, Charlie knew that neither he nor Funny were particularly small, and he was OK with that, but he knew something was up when he was feeling the other's ass pressed up against him. Charlie gasped and willed himself to stop paying attention, but he couldn't see a way out and the thought kinda turned him on...WAIT, STOP! WHY WAS HE GETTING HARD?

Charlie turned away desperately and that's when he felt the hand. "DYLAN PETER ALVAREZ, WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Johnny woke up silently and snickered. J pretended to be asleep from the other side of the tent, and got out his camera.  
Funny put on innocent eyes and shoved his hand down Charlie's pants, ignoring the other's gasp. "I can feel that you're hard...I'll do you a little favor, K?" Charlie shuddered before their lips crashed together roughly. He could feel Funny unzipping his jeans, and the kiss being broken abruptly. "Funny Man..." he whimpered, much like Deuce in Scene for Dummies. Instead of being told to download this song, however, something much different happened.  
His friend leaned between his legs and Charlie knew what was gonna happen next. He didn't know why he wasn't fighting the homie off. What was wrong with him? No, what was wrong with Funny, who was about to blow his best friend? Charlie was about to scold him when Funny suddenly took ahold of his cock and began to lick it with a maddeningly skillful pattern of up, down, around, repeat. It sent jolts of pleasure through Charlie, who couldn't help but wonder if his friend had had experience. Charlie had his eyes shut, so he didn't see the camera flash and Johnny ready to cover Danny's eyes if he were to wake up. All he focused on was his best friend's tongue and its every movement. He didn't realize that Funny Man was slowly moving down on him and before he knew it, the Mexican was fully down sucking his dick, his head going up, then down all the way down again.

How the fuck did he have so much skill? I'm still in shock. At my own writing. Since there weren't a thousand people singing to Charlie, "I wish there was another way out for you," I didn't feel encouraged enough to give him one.

Charlie was feeling guilty now, because he let this happen to him. He didn't want to cum in his best friend's mouth, who would? He almost wished that he'd skipped the trip and hung out with Da Kurlzz instead. But he was close now, and he and Funny both knew it. That was when Funny moved up and began on the tip again, making Charlie moan; it was even better than last time!

He was getting closer and Funny could tell everything from his face and OK, maybe he kinda did like it-no, he loved it-no, it was the best thing that ever happened to him! "Funny..." he panted. "I'm so close..." Funny Man smirked and, at the last second, took Charlie's whole cock into his mouth as the bandanna rapper climaxed, dripping out of Funny's mouth onto the bed.

Funny zipped up Charlie's pants and wiped his mouth, swallowing the last bit. They lay on their backs next to each other, when Funny curled up next to Charlie and they fell asleep like that, peacefully.

J-Dog was posting the video and spent the night watching it with Johnny, who was still stuck in Danny's grip. But the real shit happened at six the following morning.

Danny rubbed his eyes and hugged his stuffie closer. He shrieked when he realized it was Johnny. "J-Johnny? I'm s-sorry..." "It's ok, Dannyboy. You were cute last night." "Hey, you and J woke me up giggling. What's going on?" "Daniel Rose...don't you dare go to Funny Man and Charlie Scene's bed." "Hey! You're not my mom!" "Yes I am. Do as I say." Danny stuck his tongue out at Johnny and walked over.

"What is that stain? Did they eat the rest of the marshmallows?" Johnny was almost crying at how innocent Danny is and how that's about to change forever. Danny looks up at Johnny. "That's not marshmallow melt, is it?" Johnny shook his head sadly.

Danny gulped. "When I said strengthen relationships, I didn't mean it that way..." 


End file.
